The New Chapter of Our Life
by chesutomane
Summary: Who said forgetting the pain was easy? Moving on and forgetting the memories was never an easy job. Losing someone was as tough as it gets, especially someone so precious That is why Hermione Granger needed change, she needed to move on from the sorrow and pain engraved in her heart.
1. Change of Scenery

A/N: Hi guys! It has been a while since I last posted a story. Sorry about that. Life kinda happened. But I am here to offer you a new story and as for my first two. I am now thinking on how I am going to continue them. Be assured that I will try my best to continue them. :)

So enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective authors.

* * *

She surveyed her surroundings. It was warm and cozy. It was her home. After all they have been through the Burrow was her place of comfort. But she knew that that she needed to see the world. She needed to have time to think. To think about the next chapter in her life. She needed to go. For Hermione Granger was someone who has been through enough. She had decided to go back to Forks. To where her Uncle Charlie lived. She had missed him. Even though she will surely miss the warm feelings she had for the place but after all that happened she needed to get away. She needed to get away from the pain. The pain of the war, most importantly the pain from losing him.

 _Fred_

She thought about him. She loved him. They started dating at the Yule Ball when he found her crying after an incident with Ron. That started it. Their late night secret meetings and after much hiding they were accidentally revealed in her 5th year when The Weasley family caught them snogging during Christmas in the Burrow. She laughed at the memory. To their surprise they were happy about it. Even Ron was excited as they were really better off as friends. They were happy but then it happened. The war happened. The hunting for Horcruxes. The torture in Malfoy Manor and the Battle at Hogwarts. He was crushed by a wall during a duel with Death Eaters alongside Percy. She was sure Percy had somehow blamed himself but they assured that it wasn't his fault. When she saw his body, his lips where a smirk was usually placed was now pale and unmoving. His eyes where a sparkle was usually there due to a prank he did or when he looked at her was now closed and would never open again.

She missed him. His sweet smile. His honesty. His humor. That why she needs to get away. To move on from the pain. Her friends had respected her decision and supported her.

Her thoughts was suddenly interrupted when Ginny came in. Ginny smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hermione, I'm going to miss you. Owl me everyday okay?"

"Of course. I will. I'm going to miss you too."

Then the whole Weasley Family was there along with Harry. He and Ron hugged their best friend.

"Mione, good luck out there and immediately owl us if you need anything, alright?" Harry told her with a smile.

"Yeah, Mione don't forget about us." Ron reminded her.

"Forget about you. I won't ever do that. You guys are my best friends" She assured them almost crying.

"Well, guys I better go. Uncle Charlie will be expecting me anytime now and don't worry he knows about my magic. He is my uncle after all." She smiled and with their last goodbye she apparated to Forks.

Charlie Swan was patiently waiting for his niece in his house.

"Good thing, Bella's not around." He whispered to himself. Bella was at Edward's as always. He sighed. He never got to spend time with his daughter she was always around Edward.

He heard a pop and now saw his niece in front of him. Smiling at him. He rushed to hug her.

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Mione! I missed you" He smiled. He was so excited when he heard form his sister that Hermione wanted to visit Forks for a while.

"I missed you too Uncle Charlie. How are things?" She asked him.

"Everything is fine. Bella is not around as of the moment. She's at Edward's" he told her. There was annoyance in his voice about Bella always being with Edward. Hermione could keep the small laugh as she recognized the annoyance.

"Her boyfriend?"

"Yes." He pouted.

"Let me guess not good enough for her. "She was smiling at the way his brows furrowed.

"No, he's too damn perfect. I don't understand it." He explained. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her Uncle. He was just acting like any Father would. She remembered the way her Dad looked and glared at Fred when she introduced him to her parents. John had given Fred a hard time. But eventually warmed up to him. Pain and sorrow suddenly found their way as she thought about him again. Charlie noticed his niece's expression and called her to get her out of it.

"Mione. Are you okay? He asked worriedly.

"Oh. Yes, sorry about that, i just thought about something." She answered trying to change her expression.

"Okay. Now I'm going to show you your room." He smiled trying to distract her. He knew everything. The war her world had been through. The pain from losing someone so precious to her,

He had showed her the room she would be staying at. She scanned the room. It had bookshelves to fit her large collection of books. The bed was comfy. It had red and gold sheets as per her request. She was a Gryffindor through and through after all.

"Thank you. Uncle Charlie." She smiled and hugged him.

"You are most welcome." He smiled back.

"Oh yeah, do you remember Billy Black?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Why?" Billy Black was close to her Mom when she used to live in Forks and they would always visit him during summer when they went to the States for Charlie. She technically grew up here and almost knew everyone.

"Well they invited us to a bonfire tonight. Want to come?" He told her. Hermione knew that her Uncle is really trying to help her to move on. She appreciated that about him. And she wouldn't pass up a chance to see everyone again.

"Yes I would. Thanks Uncle Charlie." She smiled at him and began settling in her room. Charlie left her to sort her things and went downstairs. She unpacked her things and set things in order. While unpacking she found a small black box. It contained a locket that had a picture of them inside. The picture from their date during Valentines. She opened it and saw Fred smiling at her while laughing at something he said then pulling her into a kiss. He gave it to her before she went hunting for the Horcruxes. She still remembered that night.

 _"Mione." He called her._

 _"Yes, Fred." She turned to look at him. Tears began forming in her eyes. He hugged her close and kissed her temple._

 _"Everything will be okay. You know that right." He gently told her. She nodded snd held him closer._

 _"Once all of this is over. You and I can look forward to our future together." He now took something out of his pocket. It was a black box. He gave it to her and she opened it. It was locket and when she opened it had their picture in it._

 _"This will help you remember to stay safe. It will be s reminder that I'm here with you always. That we will have a great future. You as a professor like you always hoped. Me with the joke shop with George then we are going to create a family of our own." He smiled and put it the locket on her as she cried. He hugged her and kissed her._

 _"I love you Fred." She told him._

 _"I love you too Mione. Stay safe for me." Those were his last words to her when she had left for their mission. It hurt. It pained her. He was supposed to be it for her, their future was set in stone and they were now supposed to be planning their future together. But he was gone._

"You are so unfair Fred. I kept my promise. But you left. I wished you didn't have to leave me. I need you. I love you," She sobbed as she flopped herself on to the bed and cried to sleep.

"Hermione." A voice was calling her.

"Hermione. Wake up" Charlie was shaking her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" She grumbled.

"Around 6 pm. Sweetie." He told her as she tried to get up.

"Its almost time to go, Mione". He reminded.

"Oh. Bullocks. I have to get ready. I'll just change my clothes Uncle Charlie." She told him. She got up and walk to the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll wait for you downstairs." He answered.

She finished changing, put on the locket and went downstairs. She just had put on jeans her Gryffindor sweatshirt and sneakers.

"Let's go, Uncle Charlie." She smiled at him. They got out and drove to La Push.

"Where's Bella?" She asked her uncle who had this annoyed look when she mentioned Bella.

"Still at the Edward's" He said with a huff.

"Is she always there?" She was wondering why her cousin was always at her boyfriend's house. Surely she has a life of her own.

"Yeah, she's always with him. It's so damn annoying." He now furrowed his eyebrows.

"Let's just hope its just a phase and she'll get over it." She assured him. He smiled and nodded.

"I told everyone you were here. Billy was so excited. Its been years since they've last seen you."

"Really. And I thought no one would remember me." She was happy that the people she practically grew up with.

"Who wouldn't remember you. You were such a cute little kid. Everyone was taken by you, you were so smart even when you were little. You know when I told everyone you were back, there was this one person who was the most excited." He grinned at her. She looked at him.

 _Who could that be. She thought._

"Who is it?" She asked him with slight confusion.

"Oh you'll see. We're here." They now stopped and got out of the car. She saw the a house with a a man in a wheelchair was waiting outside the door. A big smile on his face.

"Billy!" Charlie called his old friend. The two of them walked to the smiling man.

"Billy, you remember Hermione." Hermione looked at the man and smiled. She remembered the days when she would come to his house to play with his children. She especially remembered Jacob. The youngest of the children who would follow her and bug her. She specially remembered a time when he would ask her if he could marry her when they grew up. She smiled remembering the young man.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Hermione, you grew up beautifully. Just like your mom." He looked at her with fondness and warmth.

"Nice to meet you again, sir. It has been too long."

"Just call me Billy. You don't have to call me sir. Now come inside we are almost starting the bonfire." They were ushered inside and out the backyard where a bonfire and a group of people where surrounding it. Billy called out to them and the three of them approached the fire. They were being stared at and many were wondering who was the new girl.

"Mione?" A female voice was heard. It was Leah.

"Leah?" Hermione grinned as she saw her old friend. They used to play with each other a lot when they were kids. Leah approached her and enveloped her into a hug, everyone was surprised to say the least. The normally angry Leah was now willingly hugging someone.

"I missed you Leah." Hermione whispered to her.

"Me too. Mione." She smiled at her as they looked at each other. She was now introduced to the people who don't really remember her. She was introduced to Paul who looked at her with a smirk in his face. As did Jared and Embry. Then lastly she was introduced to Seth.

"Seth!" She greeted him. He just looked at him with a confusing look. He didn't remember her.

"You must not remember me but I used to play with you and your sister along with Jacob." She explained. He smiled as he faintly remembered her. He was far too young to remember those days.

"Is Jacob still not here?" Billy looked at the group.

"Jacob is out there maybe moping about. You know how he is." Jared answered.

"And how about Sam? Still at his job?" Billy asked them again. His job meaning patrolling around. For them Hermione didn't know they were shapeshifters so they are trying their best not to give her a hint.

Hermione remembered that name Sam.

"Sam Uley?" She has not heard of that name in a long time.

"Oh yeah. You too used to be really close right?" Charlie told her.

"Yeah we were. I hadn't heard that name in so long. I wonder how he is." They heard footsteps approaching and as she turned around, she was met with piercing brown eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and be rest assured Chapter 2 is already in the works. I just need to proofread it.

Until next time! :)


	2. First Loves Meet Again

A/N: Hi guys! Here is a new Chapter and I am now currently working on the third one.

Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to to their respective authors.

* * *

Hermione stared at the eyes that looked at her own. The man in question just looked at her with a dumb expression and a sappy smile. She instantly recognized him. It was the boy she spent most of her summers with when she visited. The boy who had protected her when the other kids would pick on her appearance. The boy who she had forgotten when she went to Hogwarts. This boy was her first love.

"Sam." She said gently. She ran out and hugged the large man in front of her, how could she forget him. She felt bad. When she last came here she had told him she got accepted into a very private boarding and she wouldn't be able to visit anymore, the look on his face depicted sadness that she was going away.

 _"Mione!" He called out to her._

 _"Sammy." She smiled at him._

 _"What do you mean you're going away. " he reprimanded obviously sad about his friend leaving._

 _"I got accepted into this school, Sammy. They say it is for people who are special. So I need to go away for a while." She calmly told him. She could tell he was upset but she knew she was different and Hogwarts would help her feel accepted into a world where there are people like her._

 _"This means we wouldn't see each other anymore." He told her._

 _"For a while. But after that I can come and visit sometimes. I promise." She smiled and with that he just nodded and hugged her for the last time._

"Mione." He whispered. He hugged her tighter like she would go away again just like before. He missed her. He loved her. She was the girl that would take him out of world and into hers. She was girl that didn't judge him and was the first one who was nice to him. She was his first love and now he imprinted on her. He was more than happy.

He imprinted on the girl he had been in love with all these years. She was the reason he couldn't continue his relationship with Leah. He did love the female wolf but Hermione was the person he couldn't forget and was very much the person he longed for and when he started changing he knew he couldn't continue to hurt her anymore like he did when he asked her out.

"It's nice to see you again." She whispered. She's still hugging him. Everyone was watching their movements and everyone except Charlie knew that their Alpha finally imprinted.

"Nice to see you again too" He wanted to protect her, be with her. He wanted to give her everything. He felt everything zone out and she was the only one holding him to gravity. She was his everything and he will do what ever it takes to make her happy. He was sad that she finally ended the hug but her smile made him giddy with excitement.

"We need to catch up." He nodded and smiled at her. She looked great in his eyes, she grew up to be a very beautiful woman. But he couldn't help but note the pain and loneliness in her eyes. It pained him that his imprint was feeling this way. Whatever hurt she was feeling he was going to make sure to help her to cope with it and finally move on.

They were seated in the bonfire with Sam and Hermione sitting next to each other. Billy began telling the legends of the tribe. Hermione was more than excited to learn about the Quilette legends. She knew that the legends were not legends at all. She knew the first time she looked at them. She had heard about it in Hogwarts. She read about them and she also knew the coven of vampires that lived in Forks. She was excited that she had met him again and that he was a shapeshifter too. She felt bad that she knew their secrets yet they didn't know hers. When Billy finished telling the stories he had invited them to a barbecue filled with large amounts of food. Hermione watched the boys eat.

"Wow. You guys could really eat." She said with a small smile on her face. Sam handed her a plate of food as he started to dig in at his own.

"Thanks. Sammy." She playfully nudged him which earned her a half sided grin from him.

"You're welcome."

Sam couldn't help but steal glances at his love. He was beyond happy that she was back. He had been waiting for her for 7 years.

 _"I'm so glad she is finally back." He thought to himself._

His actions didn't go unnoticed. Charlie watched them quietly. He knew that the boy was crushing on Mione. He was glaring at him like any Uncle would do who was protective of her. Charlie wanted her to be happy, she just experienced losing someone she loved dearly now here comes another man pining for her.

 _"He needs to prove he's not going to hurt her." He thought to himself_.

Meanwhile, Billy was happy that Sam finally imprinted no less on Hermione. The girl was brilliant and everyone knew that. But he was worried because he knew that Leah, one of the pack members still had feelings for Sam. He hoped this would not affect the relationship of the pack and of course Leah and Mione. He needed to talk to all of them and discuss what had occurred he would do so after Charlie and Hermione left.

As everyone finished their food, they all went and talked. Everyoneh was particular curious at where Hermione had gone all these years.

"So Hermione, they said you used to visit all time but why did you stopped coming?" Asked Jared who was eagerly waiting for an answer. He knew that Sam was curious but was too shy to ask. Sam shot him a smile.

"Well, the last time I came here was about 7 years ago. I didn't visit anymore because I was accepted into a very private boarding school in Scotland. I was very busy with school and I needed to help out my friend during my final years." She explained. Well it was mostly true. She just can't go ahead and tell them that she has helped her best friend, the famous Harry Potter that was the target of a murderous evil wizard and was the only key to save their world.

"You did know that when you left Sam locked himself in his room for days." Billy chuckled at the memory. It was so cute. He knew that little Samuel Uley had a crush on the young Hermione.

"Really?" She asked the man in question. He blushed at the revelation. Sometimes Billy can really embarrass you.

"Yes, I was just upset. My friend was going away and didn't know when she would come back. It was hard for a 12 year old." He explained to her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for that. I promise if I ever am going anywhere I will make sure I will return much sooner." That hurt somewhat. He wanted her to stay with him in La Push and create their own Family but if she needs to go back to England he would follow her and make sure she knows he is there for her.

"How long are you going to stay?" It was now Leah who asked. She had been eyeing the events that had transpired between Sam and Mione. She felt jealous. She felt mad. Why of all people would Sam imprint on Hermione, her close friend. Now she cannot hate Mione, she cannot hate the girl who had his attention, his gaze, his heart. She knew he can't help it but it doesn't mean that she has to be happy about it, she glared and it wasn't left unnoticed by Hermione, she sent a worried gaze at her direction Leah kept still but tried to soften her expression.

"I'm not sure. Until I guess I feel refreshed enough to go back to England. I needed a break from everything and I missed you all." She answered her. Sam was still staring at her. Worried that she may disappear again.

"So how was the school you went to?" Sam asked his imprint. He noticed her eyes shifted from happy to worry.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that." Sam thought._

Hermione tried to answer and thankfully she succeeded.

"It was cool, magical even." She genuinely smiled.

"What did you study there?"

"Oh just normal things. Math, Science. The normal stuff." She answered. Well, they did study Potions. That counts as Science.

After much questioning they went home. Billy called the pack and held a meeting.

"Now Sam is there anything you would like to tell us." Billy grinned as he looked at Sam. A blushed crept into his cheeks. He looked at everyone there. He coughed and began talking.

"I imprinted on her." Was his quick answer.

"Congrats Sam!" Jared has congratulated his friend.

"Thanks man, I don't know what to do. We were childhood friends and now I imprinted on her. I do not what to do." He answered truthfully.

"Just try and ask her out." Paul advised him.

"But it's hard. Maybe I should catch up with her first." Leah who was trying to keep to herself tried to walk out but was stopped by Seth.

"Leah, what's wrong?" He asked her sister.

"I can't stand listening to this." She answered. She tried to stay strong but her eyes betrayed her. She was near to tears.

"Okay. I'll tell the, you are not feeling that well." He reassured her. She smiled and went back home.

"Hey guys, Leah left she wasn't feeling well." He told everyone. They all nodded and continued to ask Sam questions.

"How about you try to ask her for another bonfire and you could tell her." Billy told Sam.

"Yeah, I will do just that," Sam smiled at the elder.

 _"I hope she accepts the imprint." He thought to himself while smiling thinking about Mione._

* * *

A/N: And that was that. Haha. Please tune in to the next Chapter. I'll try to publish after I get home from work. :)

See you guys soom! :)


	3. Her Wounds are Reopened

A/N: So guys, here is the latest chapter of this story and don't worry I am already working on the next one. Also thank you for everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this. Okay guys, Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respective authors. :)

* * *

Mione had received a call from Sam last week about a bonfire that was going to be held again. She agreed because with all the things she needed to settle this was the only time she can catch up with Sammy.

They have agreed he would pick her up at 7 PM while Charlie had to work tonight. Bella on the other hand hadn't said a word to her and she has only seen about five minutes of her cousin as she was usually at her boyfriend's house, She changed into a white blouse, jeans, and sneakers. Her locket secured on her neck. She never takes it off as she feels he is still with her. Enveloping her into a hug. A knock on the door was heard and she was interrupted from her thoughts.

Sam was at her doorstep ready to tell her at the bonfire that he was her soulmate that he loved her and even without it he was still head over heels for her. When the door was opened he tried to contain his excitement

"Good evening Sammy." Hermione greeted him.

"Good Evening Mione. You look besutiful." He complimented her and tried to offer his hand.

"Why, thank you. When did you become such a gentleman." She teased with a smug grin.

"I was always a gentleman. And you when did you learn to act like a lady." He teased her back. She laughed and that sound to him was like a melody of happy thoughts.

"Shall we go?" They walked to the car and went on their way to the res.

On the way there, they talked about everything they could.

"So why didn't you go to college? She asked him.

"Something came up on the res. it needed to be done first." He answered. She didn't want for him to elaborate as he seemed to be physically uncomfortable about it.

"So what are your plans after graduating." He asker her,

"Well I am planning to take a break for a while and then maybe apply for a teaching jib at my old school." She answered him. She was actually offered Professor McGonnagal jib as Transfigurations Teacher as she was appointed as the new Headmistress.

"I see. Good luck with that." He tried to smile. But deep in his heart he hoped she would stay or once she learns about the imprint he would be included in her plans and he could come with her to England.

They arrived at La Push and went straight to the bonfire.

"Hermione!" Billy greeted her again as did the other members of the pack.

"Hi everyone. Thank you for inviting me again."

"No problem, Mione. You are family after all." Billy smiled at her. He gestured for the, to seat down at the logs. She sat near Sam again. Suddenly, Jacob came over. H was still the same as ever except he was taller and was a lot more buff when she had last seen him.

"Mione, I believe you haven't seen Jacob yet." Jacob came forward and held out his hand.

"Yes, I think so. Hi Jacob. Nice to see you again." She stood up and shook his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"Mione? When did you get back?" He asked her.

"Last week actually." She answered sitting back down.

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't able to greet you last week. I was busy." He explained.

"That's okay. You're here now." She grinned at him.

"Okay, so let us start this." Billy told the stories again but this time he told something new. Well at least what they think is new to their guest. Hermione already knew they could imprint. She read about it before. She read about everything there is to know about their tribe. Going to a school with an extensive library about magical creatures sure helped a lot. But what she didn't know that a certain wolf had in fact imprinted on her.

After Billy finished the stories all of them looked at her. She had this questioning look on her face.

"Uhh.. Why are you all looking at me like that?" She stared at them all.

"Actually Hermione the reason we all invited you to a bonfire is because we have to tell you something." Billy explained.

"The legends are true. The boys here are shape shifters." Billy continued. They expected her to run and scream and tell them they were crazy. But she just looked at them like she knew everything.

"I know," that was her response that left them speechless.

"You know?" Sam asked her as he looked at her. Worry was evident in his eyes.

 _Okay she knows now she can somehow easily believe that i imprinted on her. He thought to himself._

"Yes, I know. I learned about it in school." Was just her quick answer.

"You learned about it in school? What kind of school teaches about these things." Jared questioned.

That was it. She had decided that once they had opened up to her. She would tell them. Tell them she was a witch.

"From a magical school. You see the private boarding school in England that I went to. It was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She tried to softly explain to them so they wouldn't be confused.

"So that means you're a... a". Jacob tried to form but Hermione finished it for him.

"A witch. The reason I couldn't come back was because I was accepted into Hogwarts. To learn how to control my powers." She told them. All of them either had their mouths open or had this dumfounded face.

"But you could have just visited right. You being a witch shouldn't have stop you from visiting us." Sam was still looking at her. The hurt that he felt then was more evident now.

"I couldn't Sammy. You see while I was going to school there, My best friend Harry Potter was targeted by the most evil dark wizard in our world." She explained to them.

"I still don't understand." This time it was Seth who talked.

"I think its better if I show you."

"Show us? How?." Billy asked her.

"Like this," she then continued to cast a spell that had the fire grow bigger and replayed everything they had went through. It started the day she met Harry and Ron, the troll, the Yule Ball. They watched as they saw Hermione crying on the top of the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

" _Mione?" A voice was heard and it revealed a tall and red headed boy._

 _"Fred?" She answered still sniffing._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked her while plopping down next to her._

 _"Your brother." She answered. He looked at her and pulled her into a hug._

 _"I'm sorry for him, Mione. He really is a prat. He doesn't see that you are a charming and beautiful witch. He tried soothing her._

 _"You're just saying that, Fred." She answered as she pulled in his clothes._

 _"No I am not. I think you are pretty, charming, talented and the most brilliant witch I have ever met. It's no wonder I like you." He didn't mean for that last part to be said out loud. He had his eyes wide open. She just looked at him. A small blush creeping on her cheeks._

 _"What did you say, Fred?" She kept looking at him._

 _"Okay fine. I like you. I liked you since your third year." He confessed. He tried to stand and ran away from embarrassment. But Mione pulled on his robes and kissed him._

Hermione teared up as she saw the scene playing in front of her. Sam looked at her, he tried to stop the growl that escaped his lips. He was jealous. He could see clearly that Hermione's heart belong to another person. It hurt. He wiped Hermione's tears from her eyes and tried his hardest to watch the scenes unfolding in front of him.

They were at the part were they were battling the Death Eaters and Bellatrix had killed Sirius. Hermione tried to contain her tears.

Then they saw everything, their hunt for Horcruxes, the torture they endured in Malfoy Manor. Seth had come over and hugged Hermione along with Sam who held her hand. They saw the battle at Hogwarts. The people dying, the screams. Again they saw the red headed boy who was named Fred fighting the evil wizards. He was still joking but then a crash was heard and they saw him under the rubble now lifeless. He was carried to the Great Hall where his family was and mourned for him. Mione now lost it. She cried against Seth. The memories flooded to her again. Seeing him lifeless, the hurt was brought back again.

Finally they saw who they figured was Harry Potter and how he fought against Voldemort as Hermione explained to them before and how they won. The last bit was Hermione looking at Fred cupping his face and crying, just crying. Holding him close while the others hugged her from behind. They watched as the scene was played in front of them

" _We made a promise Fred. That we will be safe. That we will have a great future together. Please open your eyes. I promise not to get mad at your pranks anymore. Just please." She cried out._

Hermione stopped everything from playing as she couldn't bear it.

"Mione." Leah came closer and tried to hug her as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry. For crying like this. Its just that it still hurts. It still hurts losing him." She explained to them. All of them was quiet for a while but it was Jacob who spoke out.

"You don't have to be sorry. You're still hurting." His sympathy reached her and she managed to slightly smile.

"Now we understand why you couldn't come back. Your world needed you. We all understand." Leah told her as she wiped her tears. All of them nodded.

Sam, who was silent all this time tried to speak but no words came out. He wanted to hug her. Assure her he will make everything better but he can't. For her heart was still grieving for Fred. He was looking as she clutched the locket around her neck.

"That's from him?" He asked. He didn't pay much attention of how Mione got the locket as he was just looking at her. Trying his hardest not to break down.

"Yes." She smiled and she opened it. Everyone was amazed that it moved.

"Was he your boyfriend?" He asked again. He didn't want to know the answer but at the same time he did. He was in denial at this point. She was supposed to be his soulmate but alas her heart still belonged to Fred.

"Yes, we were planning to get married once we settled everything. But I guess we couldn't make our plans come true." She smiled sadly as she closed the locket back. Now hearing that made Sam hurt so much more. He excused himself and phased in the woods leaving Hermione with a lot of questions.

"I guessed I bummed him out."

"Oh no. Its not your fault. He just wanted to tell you something but didn't get the chance." Embry explained to her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I think its best to hear it from him." He answered.

"Mione, you are a hero. And Fred must be so proud of you." Leah told her.

"I hope so. I just miss him so much. I didn't believe in soulmates before we got together. He made me believe that there is one person who is destined for you and he was that person. I don't think I can find someone more than him." She smiled recalling all the good times with Fred.

When the pack heard that they just froze and looked at her.

 _Sam is going to have a hard time telling her about the imprint. They all thought._

With that they heard a long sorrowful howl from a lone black wolf.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. :)

See you next time. :)


	4. Dawns of Realization

Hi guys! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took long. So I would like to thank those who have reviewed, followed and put this story on their favorites. Thank you so much!

So please enjoy this new chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respecative authors.

* * *

As the howl was heard, Hermione turned to where Sam had gone. Worry was in her eyes. She knew it was him. He was upset at what happened now he is feeling hurt, they were friends after all. She tried to go to where he was and assure she will get through this.

"Mione, where are you going?" Billy asked her as she stood up.

"To Sam I know he's upset and maybe hearing all that got him mad at what happened. I know when you guys get upset you phase." She answered him. She tried to walk to that direction but she was stopped by Seth.

"You better let him be." He told her.

"Its best that he runs if off. He'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about it too much." He assured her.

"I want to make sure he's going to okay"

"He will be. From experience this will be better. And after that you can talk about it. Just let him blow off his feelings." It was now Jacob who told her. They were right. They know whats happening to him better than she did. So she now realize it was best to let him be.

"Okay guys, while we are waiting for Sam lets go eat." Billy encouraged them.

They went inside and they saw Sue cooking.

"Hermione!" She practically shouted.

"Sue. Its nice to see you again." She smiled at the woman who had been her Mom's best friend.

"Nice to see you too, I'm sorry I didn't greet you when you first came in. I just had to visit some of my family in the Makah Reservation." She explained.

"Its okay. I'm really grateful that you're here."

"Okay. So the food is almost ready. Why don't you guys stay in the living room." They went to the living room and everyone asked her to do some magic. Hermione thought about what she should do.

"Ahh. I know." She smiled and waved her wand. She thought of the moment where She got sick while spending some time in the burrow. It was their first anniversary so Fred had George give him time off from the shop to take care of Hermione. He had done everything to make her feel better. And that day they just talked about their plans, their hopes and possibly their future.

"Expecto Patronum" She said the spell as smiled at the memory.

An otter burst from her wand. Prancing around the room. The otter landed in front of the pack. They stared at the otter until it finally vanished.

"What was that?" Seth looked at her curiously.

"It was a Patronus. It is magic that is made up of the happiest memory a witch and wizard can have." She answered him.

"You thought about him didn't you?" Leah looked at her. Hermione just nodded.

"That's pretty cool. Can you please something else?" It was from Embry. It was so childlike Hermione gave in.

"Wingarium Leviosa." She pointed at Embry and he was shocked that he was suddenly floating, the rest of the pack was laughing at his predicament. Hermione finally lowered him safely to the ground. He gave a sigh of relief. He was happy to not be floating.

"That was so cool!" Jared shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Sue shouted so they head to the dinong room to eat. Again, they impressed Mione with their ability to eat. Sam, finally able to phase back returned and was called by Billy to eat. He did as he was told and sat across from Hermione. She looked at him still worried but he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Sam, are you okay?' She asked him. He just nodded and continued eating as dinner went by. Hermione decided it was time to go home. She said goodbye to everyone but still looked at her childhood friend but he still was not himself. She sighed and returned to Charlie's.

With Hermione gone, everyone looked at Sam. Either with worry or sympathy. The Alpha just stayed in the living room his face almost blank. Jacob approached him and sat down next to him along with the rest of them.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked. He got no response. He just stared at nothing.

"Sam." This time it was Billy. He just looked at the man and looked straight again.

"Sam" He called out again. This time he turned around and looked at him.

"We know you're heartbroken, we understand it." Jared walked over and sat next to him.

"I mean, its hard what you're going through. But I think you just have to help her heal. She's went through things no normal person or even us have ever experienced." His friend looked at him. Sam sighed and took everything in. His faced was buried into his hands.

"I just don't know what to do. I love her. But she loves someone else. Someone she planned on marrying. Even though he's not here anymore. He still holds her heart. Its hard not only because she's my imprint but because even without it, I still love her. Ever since we were children I loved her." He tried really hard not to cry. Everyone looked at him. Shocked at his confession, especially Leah. She looked heartbroken more so than ever before.

"You loved her since you were kids? That means even when we were dating you loved her?" She shouted. She was angry but most of it was from pain.

"I'm sorry Leah. I just thought that I should try to at least move on from her. You showed me that it was possible to move on but then I shifted. I hoped I would imprint on you but when I didn't I realized I shouldn't have asked you out because I would just break your heart and I did. I'm so sorry." He looked at the female wolf who was trying to keep her composure. She wanted to cry and scream at him.

"You idiot. How could you?" She choked out.

"I hate you. You lead me on. I don't even want to look at you." She then walked out.

"What did you do?" Seth looked at his Alpha.

"You hurt her as it is now to make her hear this. You don't realize how much she's already in pain. I can't believe you Sam." He followed his sister and made sure she was okay.

"We didn't know you felt that way. But Sam you shouldn't have dome that to her. Its got to hurt knowing that even before you imprinted you guys never stood a chance." Jared told his fried who still has his face buried in his hands.

"I know man. And I'm so sorry about that." He didn't know what to do now. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he did.

"You have to make her understand that. Give her time and show her you really are sorry." Billy advised him. He looked at the elderly man and gave him a nod.

"Now, you need to figure out how to tell Hermione about the imprint." Jared looked at him. Telling Hermione was going to be hard.

"You can just tell her. I mean if you tell her it will okay right?" Paul suggested. Sam shook his head along with the others.

"If you drop this on her, it will be a shock especially for someone who has been through so much as she has." Jacob told him.

"Just help her to move on you know? Show her you are here to listen to anything and just be there. Maybe, after that you can tell her." Billy suggested ti them. Sam thought about that and saw that he can do that. He can show that he is the one that can help her move on from Fred. That she was his soulmate.

"I think I'm going to ask her to spend time with me tomorrow. It'll be hard but I'm willing to take that chance." He finally perked up realizing that he has somewhat of a chance.

"That will be good. You do just that." They smiled at him. Glad he finally found his resolved. The whole night was spent on how he can make Hermione feel better.

Hermione woke up that day, feeling a little bit better. She had received a call from Sam about spending the day together. She was ecstatic of course, knowing that she will have the time with him. She didn't know why but she was really excited about it. She got up and showered and went down to get breakfast. She still hasn't seen much of her cousin. Whenever she woke up Bella would have already have gone to Edward's and she would be gone the whole day. They weren't really close when they were younger. Bella was quite distant with her. When she went down Charlie was there drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning Uncle Charlie." She greeted at him as she made her way to cook breakfast.

"Morning Mione. So what is your plans today?" He asked her as she cooked some bacon and eggs,

"Just going out with Sam. We really need to catch up." He looked at her studying her. He sighed. Honestly he didn't want another guy hanging around her because she was still mourning for Fred. He knew Sam is a great guy but he didn't know if he was as good as Fred was for her. He knew about Fred when he would receive owls from Mione and her parents about the young man and from then he kind of liked him even though they never met.

"Mione, I know you're an adult now but I just want you to take better care of yourself. Don't jump into a relationship too quickly okay?" He reminded the young witch as she sat and ate her breakfast.

"What do you mean Uncle Charlie?" She looked at him confusion in her face.

"I mean Sam."

"What are you talking about? That's impossible. We're just friends. And I mean I wouldn't do that right now. I don't think I can. I love Fred and I'm not ready for that." She explained to him. He looked unconvinced. She just sighed snd continued eating. The doorbell rang and Mione got up and opened the door she was greeted by a very nervous Sam whom she noted might throw up.

"Morning Sam." She greeted. He smiled at her. For him she looked beautiful as always with that big smile on her face.

"Morning Mione." He greeted back. "Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup. Uncle Charlie I'll be back in a bit." Charlie nodded and gave Sam a look that had him a little bit terrified. He nodded back and they went on their way.

"So where are we going?" She asked him as they drove around Forks.

"We are going to La Push. Just a nice quiet day at the beach so that we could talk." He explained to her.

"Really? That's great. It's nice that I could just spend the day with you Sammy." She smiled at him while he returned it. It felt great being back here. It was just like before when they were kids. It made her feel safe. It felt like home.

They arrived at the beach in La Push and Hermione was surprised that Sam had prepared a blanket that they could sit on. He laid it out on the sand overviewing the ocean. They made themselves comfortable in the blanket and just stared at the scenery.

"Its pretty isn't it?." Hermione took in the breeze and the view of the ocean.

"I know. That's why I like it here." He looked at her. Eyes filled with warmth. He stared at her. Like at any moment she would disappear. Hermione felt his eyes on her she looked at him puzzled by his staring. He had the decency to look away just as she noticed him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him. He still looked at the scenery before them.

"I'm just afraid you would leave again." He honestly told her. Ever since she came back he had been afraid she would leave and go back home.

"Oh. Sam, I'm sorry if I ever made you worry and didn't visit when I left. I promise if I ever do go somewhere or back home. I promise I will visit." She told him smiling at her friend. Hearing that hurt him more. She was planning on leaving. She never planned to stay. He decided that should she leave he was going with her. To be with her and take care of her. He decided that he would make her feel that he is the one that will make her happy. That he can replace Fred in her life. That he can love her more than Fred ever did.

"So you are planning on leaving."

"Yes. I am. I just need a bit of fresh air, you know? To get away from the memories." He looked at her and noted how sad her eyes were.

 _She must be thinking about him_. He thought to himself.

Even though it was hard he tried to ask questions about Fred to try and let her remember the good times they had.

"So you met him in school huh?" He asked dumbly as he remembered when she went to the ball with him. She looked at him again and her eyes sparkled. The thought of him at those times. Times that were so innocent put a smile on her face.

"Yeah. He was brothers with my one of my best friends from school."

"So what was he like?" He continued to ask her. She smiled a lot more brightly this time. He noted that. He can see how her eyes sparkled when he was brought up like this. Remembering very fondly how Fred was like.

"He was a prankster at school." She smiled wider.

"Really?" He never imagined his friend with a prankster. She was just a stickler to the rules.

"We never got on when we first met. I thought he was annoying and arrogant. He thought I was just a know it all goody two shoes bookworm. But then, I suddenly found myself drawn to him more. When I caught him doing pranks I was a little nicer to him and his twin. Then he confessed to me that he would purposely have me caught them just for me to notice them. He said he liked me since he heard punched a classmate in the nose." She laughed a little remembering how she punched Malfoy. Sam just looked at her. He never believed her to be violent. He was shocked at hearing that she had actually punched someone.

"He said I was brave for standing up to a bully. And that was when he found out he liked me. Sam are you sure you're not bored with me babbling here?" She asked him he shook his head.

"No, I want to hear about him. I want to hear about the man that had an impact in your life." He told her. She nodded

"Okay. I'll continue then." He nodded at her.

"I think I liked him ever since my second year. I just didn't know it. Then he confessed and we started going out. Then I got to see that he was a smart, amazing and talented wizard who would do anything for his friends and family that is when I truly and deeply fell in love with him." He saw the adoration in her eyes as she talked about Fred. The love that flowed from every word she described him. The happy tone in her voice when she described him from the memories they shared.

"You really loved him." That was only words that came out of his mouth.

"I do. I really love him." She clutched the locket around her neck. That got to hurt. It was his fault after all. He started this conversation.

"But what if you met another person? What if there is someone there that can love you like he did? He sounds great Mione but what if that happens? What will you do?" He asked. Even though he knows her heart was with someone else, he hoped she was open to let someone in. Let another person be there and take care of her heart.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know if that will ever happen." She answered him. The sparkle was gone from her eyes and sadness took over again. He knew he shouldn't have asked but he wanted to know. He wanted to assure that there was someone out there for her and that someone was him.

"But what if someone turns up and can be like Fred? Someone that can replace him in your life." He sounded a little bitter but he ignored it. He just wanted the assurance that she was open to finding love again.

"I don't think anyone can replace him. No one can. I can't imagine anyone else other than him." She answered. She tried to hold the tears forming in her eyes. Sam growled. Hermione heard him and was a little nervous. She knew if he continued he wa going to phase.

"Sam. Not here people can see." She didn't fully understand why he was that upset. His growling got louder. He knew that he needs to phase so he got up and ran to the forest and phased leaving Hermione shocked and confused at first but then suddenly something inside her clicked.

Why was he so intent on convincing her that someone was out there waiting for her. Sure they were friends but that is taking it to the extreme. She decided to go home and think. She hoped her suspicions were wrong. She packed the blanket and went to the forest Sam ran to and apparated back home

* * *

And that was it. The next chapter is in the works so please wait for that. Until next time! :)


	5. Finally, A Chance for Moving On

Hi guys! Sorry it took long to update this story. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective authors.

* * *

As soon as Hermione got home, she immediately went to her room and researched. Researched the signs of imprinting. As she was flipping the pages, she proved that her suspicions were right.

 _"He impinted on me."_ She thought to herself . Her expression went from surprise to fear. She didn't want him to imprint on her. Not like the state she is in right now. Maybe when she was younger she would have loved too as he was her first love but now it's different. She loved another person not him. The feelings she had before was just a mere childhood crush. She couldn't return his feelings but she knew that if she didn't his heart would break and he may die from it. She didn't know what to do. For the first time ever she was at lost on what to do.

She thought about it and the first thing that came to her mind was go to Grimmauld Place and ask Ginny and Harry about her current predicament and with the thought she apparated.

Harry was more or less surprise by Hermione's surprise visit. He heard landing in front of the fireplace and when he inspected she was there. Hermione smiled at her friend and gave him a hug.

"Hi Harry." She exclaimed. He hugged her back.

"Hi Hermione." He smiled back.

"Where's Ginny?" She looked at around for her redheaded friend.

"At the burrow. Is something wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him and didn't speak by the way her face was he knew something was bothering her. They've known each other since they were eleven so he pretty much memorized all of her facial expressions and what they meant.

"Want me to fetch her?" Hermiione looked grateful and nodded. Harry stepped into the floo and a moment later Ginny was trailing behind him.

"Mione!" She launched herself at her friend. Mione just laughed and hugged her back.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked her as they went to the kitchen and had Kreacher prepare them some snacks.

"Well, I am sort of in this rut of a problem I just don't seem to know how to solve." She told as she sipped her tea.

"What sort of problem?" Harry asked as he too picked up a biscuit and put it into his mouth. She then proceeded to tell them about the shape shifters that were in La Push and one of them happened to be her best friend who imprinted on her. Harry and Ginny had these awed and confused expressions on their faces.

"I just don't know what to do. I know I can't return his feelings. I just can't." She told them honestly as she sighed.

"Why can't you return his feelings?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked at her with those eyes that told Ginny everything.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I just thought that it could give you a chance. Fred would have liked for you to find happiness." Hermione nodded. She was sure Fred wanted that but she wasn't sure she wanted that. She was just not ready for it. Because she knew that if she started something especially with Sam it would just be a futile attempt to replace Fred which isn't just right or possible for her.

"I'm sure that Fred wants me to be happy." She started "But I just don't want that. Especially now."

"Have you told him that? You're just not ready right now Mione but don't you think once you are, you should give him a little bit of hope." Harry now looked at her concern in his eyes. Sure he thought that she and Fred were perfect but if there was some guy willing to be there and make her happy now that Fred was gone he wanted that for her. He wanted her to find peace and be happy.

"I told him that I don't think I can ever find someone like Fred. Someone who made me feel like he did. Then he ran to phase. I didn't know then that he imprinted. If I have known I would have been more careful about what I said." She did regret hurting him. Because he was not some random bloke who hit on her. He was a friend who imprinted on her against his will.

"I think Mione that you should tell him to wait. Wait until you are okay. Until you can love another person again." They both looked at her hoping for her to say and yes and to think about what they said.

"What if I'm never going to be ready?" She asked them. She looked at them now. Her voice got low and had sadness laced in them.

"You will be and in the off chance you don't really want to start something with him. It will okay." They assured her. They knew she was worried that if she didn't return his feelings and he gets heartbroken she will blame herself.

"And if that happens you shouldn't blame yourself. It just means you're destined to be with some other bloke and imprint or not he needs to accept that and let you be. You shouldn't force yourself."

"Okay. I understand." She smiled at them. She was happy she went here to tell them what happened.

"So Hermione on to the important part." Ginny suddenly squealed.

"That wasn't the important part? Harry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend which earned him a smack on the shoulder

"No, what does he look like?" She asked Hermione. Hermione laughed at her. She never changes.

"Well, he's tall, has dark skin and is pretty well built." Hermione described Sam to them. Ginny giggled and Harry once again rolled his eyes.

"Good job Mione!."

"You're ridiculous Ginny." She laughed at her friend,

"No, I'm just a Weasley."

When Hermione got back from Harry's she found her resolve. She decided to go to La Push and speak to Sam. She decided to apparate right in Billy's living room.

"Whoa!" Jacob exclaimed as Hermione landed in front of him.

"Hi Jake." She smiled as she looked at his shocked expression.

"Mione, what the- don't do that!" He shouted as he was really frightened. Billy heard his son's scream and immediately went to him.

"Jake, son what's wrong?" He asked as he peeped in the living room.

"Nothing, dad. It's just Hermione decided to pop out of thin air." He rolled his eyes as he said that. Billy just laughed and shook his head.

"So Hermione, what can we do for you today?" He asked the young with he was still trying to hold back laughter at Jacob's expense.

"I'm looking for Sam." She said simply as she remembered why she was here.

"He's at his house. Have Jacob show you the way." Billy smiled at her. He was hoping she would finally give the young man a chance.

"That would be lovely. Can you Jake?" She asked the man she just startled a few moments ago.

"Sure. But promise me don't do that to me again." She nodded and they went on their way to Sam's house. They finally reached Sam's house but Hermione hesitated for a while. Jacob noticed her nervousness and tapped her shoulder.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. I know what to say to him but its nerve wracking."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Cause I know Jacob. I know everything. I know about the imprint." Jacob looked at Hermione, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Jacob, are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it.

"I'm fine. It's just… okay. So what are you going to tell him?"

"That I'm not ready."

"Don't be too scared Mione. Everything will be fine." He smiled at her and gave a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Jacob. Better late than never." Jacob left her to face her Sam. She carefully knocked on the door as to not disturb him too much. She heard footsteps and she was met with eyes that screamed pain. They were a puffy and a little red. His brown eyes completely hidden because of the red. She couldn't take it. She couldn't bear to see him this way and it was because of her. She pulled him into a hug and teared up a because of the pain he had.

Sam was surprised to see her. He couldn't move especially when she hugged him. When he had the strength to move he hugged her back as tightly as he could.

"Sam." When she said his name it was like a melody.

"Why did you come here?" He asked trying hard not resuming his crying.

"I came to talk to you about the whole imprinting thing. I know everything."

He was shocked. So she knew everything. Did she come to reject him? His mind was filled with so many questions.

"I want to talk to you about it. So you don't have to suffer anymore." She said as she let go of him. He felt empty as her warm body left his embrace. He ushered her inside and sat down in the living room.

"So what do you want to talk about Mione?"

"About this whole thing. I don't want you to keep second guessing about it." She looked at him with those brown eyes. He tried to look away for what if she denied him. He would just be more hurt by it.

"So what have you decided?" He asked her. He was hoping she would give in and give it a shot with him.

Or a maybe, a maybe is still good. He can convince her and show her that he is the man for her.

She hesitated for a while to answer that. She wanted to tell him to wait. To wait until her wounds are healed. For her heart to be ready to be open and fall in in love again,

"I'm not ready right now. I'm not sure of everything that is happening but we can try but I need your patience. Please be patient and wait until I can accept everything. Be patient in waiting until I'm not hurting anymore. For you see even now I still can't imagine being with someone else other than Fred. I need your patience. What I am asking you right now is to wait and just be my friend until I can move on and be ready." She looked at him and can see that he understood. The care and love that his eyes held for her heart feel at ease.

"I'm willing to do anything for you Mione. I'm willing to wait for you. I mean I waited for seven years. I'm kind of an expert on it." He tried to lighten to lighten the mood a bit and smiled at her. She finally cracked a smile and hugged Sam.

"Thank you Sam. I'm glad that the universe decided you were the one to stay by my side." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too. For now I can be the one to be there for you and protect you." She looked at him and scoffed at that. She didn't need protecting.

"Okay, okay you don't need protection but still I want to be the one who would do that." He tried to appease her. She just laughed and nodded at him.

"So we'll give this a try right?"

"Yes, So please be patient with me about everything I'm going through right now."

"Of course, Mione. I'll do anything to help you heal." She nodded and pulled him for another hug.

"So Mione, Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Sam."

"No, it's not that. It's my duty as your friend to cheer you up and for you to be able to heal your pain. So I was thinking if we could just go out and talk about everything, okay? Is that okay?" He looked at her once more to see if she would agree. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay. It's the least I can do for you being so understanding of me. Finally we'll be able to talk without worrying about this whole imprinting business. She genuinely smiled at him. At last he got a chance to show her that he can be a possibility in his life. He can finally help her move on from everything. It was his chance.

"I better go home now. I think Uncle Charlie will worry."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, Its fine I can just apparate home."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Mione."

"See you tomorrow Sam." With one last hug she twisted on the spot and apparated back home. Sam went to his room and planned their activities for tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. I will try my best to update the story as soon as possible.

See you soon!


End file.
